Subsidence
by PrussianMatrix456
Summary: "Vati…" The small voice was hesitant and even loud in the quiet, dense woods. "Why do I look so different?" A curse, Germania pondered instinctually. But aloud, he simply said to the youth, "Because you just are." From childhood until after World War Two, Prussia questions one thing about himself: Is he really evil, or is he not? Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope this won't be too confusing. It follows Prussia from child to adult, so it is in order. The sentences may seem... fragmented? If it is confusing or something does not make any sense, let me know. (Please be nice about it too!) And I will fix it! :)**

* * *

He was a warrior born to fight and conquer. His eyes, which matched the blood of his future enemies, and his unruly white hair frightened the villagers and fellow tribesmen.

He was pronounced a devil. They only wanted to kill him before he could grow any more.

The young albino soon-to-be-kingdom trotted behind the tall, barbaric German through the darkening woods. Germania tried to forget the devil child that was wandering behind him, hands trailing along the branches and wide, ruby eyes shooting around in every direction to take in his surroundings. His son. His disappointment.

Gilbert Beilschmidt understood he was different. He did not understand why he was so different.

"Vati…" The small voice was hesitant and even loud in the quiet, dense woods. "Why do I look so different?"

_A curse_, Germania pondered instinctually. But aloud, he simply said to the youth, "Because you just are."

There was a small sigh. Disappointment ran heavy between the two, and for two completely separate reasons.

"Child," Germania came to a stop and turned around, kneeling before the younger one. "You must not dwell on the 'why'. What you are here for, is more important to the future of your land and your being."

A rare act of affection. He was his son, after all, and it was not Gilbert's fault he was like this. Germania knew that. Although it was only words, Gilbert accepted the unspoken care and nodded slowly. A larger hand came down softly on his head. It was something of a comfort to the child. The blond adult accepted his son, but he did not know why he should. He was loud, rambunctious, destructive, and fairly rude much of the time.

Gilbert was a creation of the devil, was he not?

And Prussia became a kingdom to be feared…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will have longer chapters next. Again, if anyone is confused, let me know! :)**

* * *

"Do not forget who you are."

Words repeated by his father. Words that Prussia would never be able to forget, even if he tried.

"Who am I?"

A question always unanswered. Perhaps he feared the truthful answer. By now, as he was nearing his teenage years, the albino began to realize the answer.

However, admitting it was another thing.

"Vati… Who are you?"

Confused sky blue eyes landed on the young one, holding a bundle of fire wood as he stood in the snow, one foot crossed over the other and cheeks as red as his eyes. "You know me, child."

"No… That is not what I meant." Prussia let out a loud sigh, his breath visible.

"Ah… I see now." Germania nodded thoughtfully. "I represent the tribes of the Germanic people. You are among these people, Gilbert."

His secret question remained mostly unanswered. Nothing could seem to tell him otherwise.

* * *

"You are a horrible monster!" Hungary was kneeling on the ground beside Austria. "You know only how to kill. This is why you have no friends."

The devil child scoffed, digging the heel of his boot into Austria's chest. "So that is what I am."

Snow fell softly around the three teenagers, surrounding them in a calm, white haze. A cold breeze blew tousled white hair around a pale, devious face. Why did things always go wrong in winter?

Prussia realized that he had always been a monster. Someone who would kill and conquer. He could just sense it coming, more battles and more lives lost at his hand. The very thought hit him hard.

"Why would you just attack?" The angry brunette demanded as she helped Austria to sit up. "He has done nothing wrong. Nothing to hurt _you_."

Why. There was that question again. He could not escape that three letter word that everyone felt compelled to ask.

"Why…" Prussia tossed the word around, feeling the letters pass through his pale lips. "What is with that word, that makes everyone feel the need to ask?" His question came out in a mutter under chilled breath, unheard by the other two.

He had to know why. So much questioning that followed that tiny word. Why did everyone claim that it was only him that deserved the title of the "Bad Guy"? No one else wished to take responsibility, so he thought. Of course he would make himself out to be the one not at fault every single time.

Unless it was only a hope.

Because when enough people constantly pronounce that one is the offspring of the devil, it becomes a little too easy to believe.

Answers by this point in the confrontation had become unnecessary, something that would not help either party. But Prussia could not let the thought leave his mind. He knew the answer, or so he thought. To find reason would be ridiculous by this point. He had backed down.

Turned away, Prussia ignored the voices behind him. He tried to tell himself that he was disgusted by their companionship. Only the weak found help.

He was better off alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Only at one point in time did he understand companionship in his youth. He thought about the event as the waves gently lapped up against the sides of the large ship.

One hand held onto the rope hanging off the mast, feet planted firmly on the edge of the deck railing. Clean, blue pirate robes blew around his lean body as the ocean wind hurried past him. There was a storm on the way.

"Captain!" Someone yelled from the hull.

Prussia turned halfway, ruby eyes locking on one of his crew members. "What?"

"Another ship was spotted!" The man declared, pointing a finger up to the lookout post. "Think it may be a British ship."

With a whirl, the Captain jumped right off the railing. His boots hit the floor boards hard, the noise like a wake up call to the rest of the calm crew. While Prussia strode the stairs, the various crew members scurried to get out of his way, knowing that look on his face.

He knew it was Britain. He knew Britain would want a fight. He always did.

As did Prussia.

There may be a chance that France was trailing along behind Britain, though, trying to overtake him once again. The French captain would leave the Prussian alone, as he often did in these situations.

Prussia understood it as friendship.

"It is Britain, sir." The lookout hollered down to the kingdom, his scope held up to his eye.

"I thought so." Prussia muttered. He looked over to the left, able to make out the oncoming ship, the British flags. However, it appeared that France had better things to attend to, as his ship was nowhere to be seen. "Ready the canons."

Once an enemy, always an enemy. Prussia lived by this rule. He refused to allow anyone who had done him wrong and become his enemy to have a second chance. Because it was just not deserved.

Something big and round came shooting by the ship in a blur of black, just barely missing the ship's hull. Prussia watched it crash into the water nonchalantly then faced the crew preparing his ship's canons. They were awaiting his order.

"Fire."

In the midst of the fire, the deafening blow of the canons, and the smoke, Prussia leaned against the railing of his ship's deck, expression a neutral mask. Canon balls were shot right back from the British, but not as many were making any contact. They were being disabled for once. It was one of those few occurrences when he would beat Britain.

When he heard the screams ad shouts of the British crew, a smirk broke out on his face. The feeling of domination ran strong through his still body. He fought to win.

"Prussia!" The name was screamed across the gap of sea from the British captain's lips in a rush of fury. "Come out here and face me like a man!"

_Ah_. Prussia's smirk grew. Britain had dared to bring his ship even closer. How brave of him.

"Britain." Prussia hopped down the stairs and straightened, making his way over to the rail again on the lower deck. "How nice to see you again so soon."

Their voices carried easily across the water in the new silence.

"I cannot say the same." Britain replied, his expression restraining clear rage. "Somehow you have managed to disable my ship. I am surprised."

Prussia tilted his head. "So I have."

"Should be too surprised, though." Britain scoffed. "You are the devil, after all."

Ruby eyes narrowed at the mention of the "D" word. He should not be affected by that word by now; it was something he heard much too often growing up. But there was still that one part of him that would never be able to handle that word.

Devil. He was a devil. Who has ever told him otherwise? Maybe his father accepted him, but only to a degree.

"Finish him." Prussia turned his back on the enemy and simply walked away.

**A/N: I welcome ideas as well. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am keeping check on the dates and chronology of everything. If you believe something to be completely out of order and I have made a mistake, then let me know. I will double check and moved my chapters around until it is back in order. **

**Thank you for all the support! You guys are great :D and Prussian awesome!**

* * *

"You're back!" The young blond boy jumped down off the tree stump he had been perched on, his black robes billowing out behind him as he ran through the grass and over the cobble roads to the approaching teenager.

Prussia held his arms out, stopping in his tracks and dropping down onto his knees to be at level with the oncoming empire.

Holy Rome catapulted himself into his older brother's arms, wrapping his smaller ones tightly around the albino's neck. "I was hoping you would be back soon."

"I promised, did I not?" Prussia straightened up, lifting the boy off the ground and spinning around in a circle, his coat flowing out around him. "And you know I would not break such a promise to my favorite little brother."

"Your only little brother." Holy Rome said with a smile.

Prussia only shrugged and gave him one last squeeze before kneeling and dropping him back down onto his feet. "What have you been doing? Not spying on that little Italy girl again, are you?"

Pudgy cheeks reddened and the older chuckled knowingly.

The topic was dropped, as Prussia knew he would not get much of an answer out of his brother for a while. Instead, he began walking. A smaller, still smooth hand wormed its way into his bigger, rough hand and held on tightly. Light footsteps followed his heavier ones across the stone, headed for the tree line.

A peaceful silence followed the brothers, something Prussia had not gotten any of for a while. Now he basked in it, feeling the heat of the sun coming down on his face and the light noon breeze. With a small inclination of his head, the Prussian glanced down at the child.

Sky blue eyes, eyes that matched their father's, stared ahead into the trees, curiously searching. His face was calm, happy. Happy to be back in the presence of his older brother. Because to the child, he was not the devil. He was not evil. He was a human being, and he was Holy Rome's idol.

"I missed you." Holy Rome's voice carried up quietly.

Prussia could not help the smile that spread across his pale face just from those three small words. "I missed you, too."

"It is more fun when you are around." Holy Rome told him, lifting his head to peer up at the albino. "And I feel more confident. As though… I have someone to help me when I fall."

_Never become too close to anyone. You can not depend on them forever and when they are gone, it will only hurt more if you were in a strong relationship._

Those words, spoken by Germania himself, ran through Prussia's mind as he and his brother stepped into the trees. He was never surprised that his father lived by such words; he was always a solitary man. But did he really need to apply such a rule to his life? Holy Rome was really the only strong relationship he had with anyone. He admitted to being good friends with France, but that was still not as strong.

"Well, I will always be here to help you back up." Prussia assured him. However, when Holy Rome smiled up at him, the Prussian sighed and frowned a tiny bit. "But… But you will have to learn how to pick yourself back up every time, too. One day, I will not be able to help you."

"But you will still be around, right?"

"I…" He did not want to give him false hope. "I will not… One day, I will be gone completely. And you will be on your own. But it will be okay, because you will be strong and able to take care of yourself." Prussia reached over with his other hand and ruffled the boy's hair, uncovered by his black hat for once. "You will not need me."

Holy Rome's face fell a bit, his mood clearly dampened. "But, I will need you. You are my big brother, you are important."

"I know…" Prussia forced a smile on his face and came to a stop, leaning back against the nearest tree.

Holy Rome was looking up at him, a frown in place and wide eyes questioning. He released his brother's hand, swinging his arms backwards and clasping his hands together behind his back. "What is going to happen, in the years to come?"

"No one can tell the future accurately."

"I thought you knew everything." The frown was suddenly replaced with a small smirk.

The Prussian chuckled, running his fingers through his silvery hair. "I do… Just not the future."

"Then that is not everything, brother."

Another laugh passed through the Prussian's lips and he shook his head a bit, casting his eyes down to the boy. "I can predict, that you will become powerful and great. You have a lot of potential, little brother. So do not worry about the future, and do not dwell on the past. Focus on today, okay?"

"Okay." Holy Rome agreed with a smile and firm nod. "You know… You are the best older brother ever."

Words were running a mile a minute through Prussia's head. Words that his father had drilled into him. Words he did not want to believe.

Holy Rome thought the world of Prussia. And he loved him for who he was, rather than feared him for what he looked like. Holy Rome was something that Prussia looked forward to coming home to every journey.

From the child, Prussia had really learned what unconditional love meant. What it felt like to have someone who would always be there and love back. Having a little brother to Prussia was one of the best things that had happened to him and he was grateful for it every day.

Alliances were good, companionship could fall through, and enemies were hard to be rid of. But the love of a brother lasted forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Progressing along! What do you all think so far? **

* * *

"If you continue to make that racket, I am going to drive my sword right through you, boy."

At the sound of the old man's voice, Prussia lifted his head and smiled without hesitation. "Old Fritz!" He dropped the two thick sticks that he had been drumming loudly on the side of the stable house.

Frederick the Great chuckled lightly as he made his way down to the kingdom. "Is there ever a time when you are not making such loud noises?"

When the king reached the younger, he stopped and held out his hand as greeting. Prussia came forward and chose to ignore the offered hand. Instead, he hurried forward to trap the older man in a big hug.

Old Fritz's laugh deepened, hugging the albino right back. "I hope you have been… fairly good while I was away."

"I was awesome, per usual." Prussia informed him. It was the truth, of course.

"I do not doubt that." Old Fritz agreed, earning a bigger smile from the youth. "I was pleased to see there was no fire this time upon my return."

A slight frown began to overtake the pale face. Eyes narrowed a fraction. "It was Austria's fault…"

"Mm hm. I am sure." The king stepped back, looking down at his kingdom with a cocked eyebrow and contemplative expression. "You must learn to take responsibility for your own actions, Gilbert."

The younger slumped a bit, letting out a dejected sigh. "He did start it, though. I told you."

"Oh, quit acting like a five year old." Old Fritz reached out to ruffle Prussia's hair a bit roughly, smirking. "From what I have heard, it is just not nice to trap people in a room and set that room on fire. Honestly, I must know; what is wrong with you?"

"You wish you knew, old man." Prussia replied back with a tiny half smile, turning to face the path leading back up to the castle and beginning to venture up the path.

Old Fritz followed.

"I can live the rest of my life without knowing and be just fine." He said up to the leading teen. "But I suppose it is just what makes you… unique."

There were many times when Prussia sat there and wished that this great king was his father instead of the barbaric German who barely acknowledged him anymore. The man who barely accepted him as his son.

Old Fritz was caring and kind; he adored the kingdom personification as a father should his son. When Prussia was being loud and obnoxious, the old man was patient and amused. He did not yell or become violent toward the teen. He understood that Prussia could just as well be mature and serious if the situation called for it.

To the king, Prussia was a unique individual. He was misunderstood. He needed the king's guidance and admiration. He sure was not receiving any from his own father.

Fritz did not see Prussia as a devil.

He saw him as a human being. A carefree individual who had been told all his life that he was a creation of evil and would never be accepted or liked. It was surprising that the Prussian was not as tormented mentally as he could have turned out.

At least as far as Old Fritz knew.

What ran through the boy's mind continued to be a mystery to the king. There were times that a blank look took over his features, telling anyone who happened to notice that the albino was far away, in some other time. A time where he was beaten down and burned. Thrown into waters to drown.

"Never let anyone tell you that you have no potential." Old Fritz would tell Prussia continually, hoping he would take these words with him as he continued on with a life that Old Fritz would leave eventually. "You are just as much of a person as they are. Do not let any of them say that you are not equal."

Prussia would listen and nod, his eyes trained on his king with strict attention. He was a man worth listening to and Prussia would make sure to take every word out of his mouth to thought.

He was the first to tell Prussia that he was an equal.

And for these reasons, Prussia could not help but fear for the day Old Fritz would no longer be with him, to support him and guide him along the right trail. It was the first time he had ever had someone to lean on and the feeling was so great, Prussia wished for it to never have to end.

The pair returned to the castle gates, laughing as they chatted about Fritz's journey north. Prussia tried to push those fears back, enjoying the time he had now with the king.

He had already made the decision, that as he would progress through life, it would be his goal to make Old Fritz proud of him. To honor his reign and kingdom, and to always keep Prussia going strong. The king was the greatest father-figure he had ever had the privilege to have, and because of this, he would see to it that Old Fritz was never disappointed in him.

For this small portion of his life, Prussia understood belonging.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Moving along fine now. Opinions? You guys are the best! *hugs***

* * *

"Why do you give me such disappointed looks?"

At the sudden question, Germania tilted his head and continued to watch his some as he paced the room. His only son now.

"Why?" Prussia's voice began to crack. "I could not save him, I know!"

Clear blue eyes followed the teenager back and forth. He had grown so much over the years. It sure was something to see. The last time Germania had seen his eldest son, he was shorter and thinner, a bit lanky. But now he was grown and built up with muscle. His face had fared just fine; handsome, yet vicious.

"I tried! God, I tried…" The young warrior stopped at the German's large, wooden desk and bent over, rough hands grabbing onto the edges for support, his knuckles whitening. "You did nothing to help!"

"I am aware." The calmer German nodded with slow ease. In his hands, he held a smooth, black mug. He took a small sip of the hot liquid.

The Prussian whirled around on his heel, rage settling over his body like a fiery cape. Eyes locked on Germania with a fierce intensity.

"You do not even care!" Prussia's voice was something he had never heard before. Loud, cracked, hurt…

For the first time, in many years, ruby red eyes filled up with tears and spilled over. A soft sob escaped bitten and dry lips. "Holy Rome is dead! And you do not care… He was your son!" Quietly… "My younger brother…"

First Old Fritz, now Holy Rome. The only two people in the world who cared about Gilbert… Gone.

Forever.

Germania had never seen his eldest son in such a destroyed state. He had been upset when Old Fritz finally fell into death in his arm chair, but this was worse. And he neglected to feel any pity for him. What had he told him?

_"Never get too close to anyone. Not even your family."_

More words spoken throughout his childhood. A lesson Germania wished for his children to know and live with. They would only wind up hurt and alone, therefore the relationships could be forgotten. They were not necessary.

Prussia did recall those words as he fell against the desk and slid down to the floor, hands covering his face and body heaving with sobs.

"It is all my fault…"

Gone were the days of love and belonging. The days when he had someone to turn to when he needed an extra hand to help him back up. There would be no one else in the world to accept the kingdom. They would all run, or try to kill him.

Now he had no one.

Watery eyes slowly slid over to peer at his father. He was right.

Relationships are best forgotten.

That was the day that Prussia realized that his father was right. The only two people who he had had a real relationship with were gone forever, and here he was. Hurting and alone. He did not regret his relationships with Old Fritz and Holy Rome, but he knew there was a lesson to be learned.

He would no longer pursue relationships. He needed no one. Once alone, always alone.

Grabbing the edge of the desk with firm fingers, the albino hauled himself to his feet, feeling his father's observant eyes upon him. His own eyes were directed at the floor, head tilted down a fraction.

Without another word to the man across the room, Gilbert Beilschmidt straightened up, his cape fluttering around him lightly. He was still a moment then began to move, sauntering to the doors without taking his gaze off the floor. His father watched.

There was a new air to the kingdom. Something that had changed so suddenly. It was something Germania could not quite name. But it struck a small chord of concern in him. If Prussia had not been empty before, he was now. And that only made the older German realize his mistake. It would not be long until the Prussian snapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well this is the longest chapter by far. It started as one thing, then as I continued to write it, it changed to something else. XD **

**Yes, there is a tiny itty bitty piece of PruHun, but it does not last. UNLESS enough people want more PruHun, then I will be happy to add more.**

**If you are confused at all, let me know! :)**

* * *

His goal was to unite all of the Germanic kingdoms and tribes. Create one giant country that would be unstoppable. It would take time and effort, patience. But it was his quest, and Gilbert Beilschmidt did not back down from a quest. He embraced them.

The sky was darkening, clouds building up that threatened rain and thunder. The hilltop that Prussia stood on overlooked much of the forestry land around his kingdom. The large castle sat back behind him a ways, a looming fortress against the backdrop of the ashy clouds.

Eyes as hard as diamonds scanned the land before them, full of vengeance and greed. The wind that was bringing in the storm blew his cape back away from his back, the fabric gently flapping around with little sound. Silvery white hair swept around the pale face, exceeding its normal length as the personification was long past due for a hair cut. It just barely touched his shoulders.

"Gilbert. There you are." The female voice caused the kingdom to start a bit and whirl around, meeting familiar forest green eyes.

"Elizaveta, what do you want?" Neither country made any move to attack. They did not need to.

Hungary shrugged her shoulders, flipping some of her long hair back over her shoulder. "Can I not pay you a visit? Perhaps I just want to say hello, is all."

"Not many people do… Though, I do not understand why, I am so awesome, they should all want to." Prussia shifted his weight a bit, easing into a more relaxed position in front of the girl he had known for so long. Maybe later, she would really be a threat. But not right now.

"You look fairly… Ragged." Hungary commented. She swung her arms a bit loosely, walking in a bit of an arc toward Prussia so that she could stand beside him and look out over the land as well. "And you hair is so long."

"It is nothing compared to my father's." Prussia told her with a smirk, turning out to face the trees as well.

Hungary chuckled lightly. "Your father… How is Germania anyway? I have not seen or heard from him in a while. I assumed he was either fine, dead, or trapped in a hole somewhere. Possibly by your doing."

Now they were both laughing, Prussia shaking his head as he folded his arms over his chest. "My doing? Now that's just rude! Though… I would be lying if I said I do not want to… But he's fine. I guess." The albino sighed a bit. "I have not actually spoken to him in a while either."

"Why not?"

There was a fairly long pause.

"Just…" Misunderstanding. Always a misunderstanding. A presumed hatred. "I have been busy… And so has he." And not to mention… "No… I should not lie about it."

Hungary tilted her head a bit, eyes confused. "What are you lying about?"

"He is dead."

"Ah…"

The second pause was much longer. Hungary shifted her weight, digging the toe of her left boot into the dirt and looking down at it with assumed fascination. Prussia kept his steady gaze ahead and focused on keeping his breathing even. What had meant to be an innocent and not stressful visit had suddenly turned tense. Hungary wanted to leave and let him work it back out mentally, but she felt as though leaving him alone was a bad idea right now. His facial expression suggested inner turmoil, and as his friend, she could not just hurry off.

"Gilbert… Do you-"

"No." He snapped, cutting her off and turning sharply to face her. "No, I do not want to talk about it. Don't even ask."

Their eyes met and Hungary was able to see the anger and frustration deep in his. She frowned. "But you have this all… Bottled up. And that is not healthy, Gilbert. You need to let it out."

What did he have to let out? All the frustration and anger that he had built up all these years for his father. The man that was supposed to care for him and always be there for him when he needed him growing up. He did nothing to help soothe the mental burns and scars left from his treatment by others as a child. He did nothing to assure Gilbert that he was really not a monster.

But he was also the only one that would be completely honest with Gilbert. The one who really helped him to understand the true cruelty of life. He did not like to dwell on the horrible nature of the human race that was presented to him; Old Fritz was there to help him see the other side. The good side.

But understanding both sides was something Prussia was glad he had learned.

"I don't need to let it out, Hungary." Prussia said through gritted teeth, his voice low.

"Oh, but I think that you do." Hungary argued. She was determined to figure him out, a difficult task for even those who knew him long and well.

Prussia narrowed his eyes. "What does it matter anyway? I could stand here and scream it to the treetops, and you would not understand! No one would ever understand!" He began to rant, his voice exceeding in volume. "Stop acting like you can!"

"Maybe if you would stop screaming in my face, I could!" She decided to yell back, her fiery nature taking over.

"No you can't!" Prussia stepped forwards, getting in her face, their noses just barely touching. "When you find yourself hated by everyone, completely alone and with the appearance of a devil, come and talk to me! Until then, just keep out of my business!"

Feeling his breath heavily on her lips, Hungary stayed motionless, however ready in case he decided to attack. She kept her eyes locked with his, trying to dig into them and find out the real underlying emotion in there. But it was already obvious what was really eating him.

"Gil…" Her voice came out in a whisper, ghosting over his lips. Without thinking about it, the girl pushed herself forwards until their lips were touching. A part of her mind screamed out when she had done that, reminding her that she was entering uncharted territory. Dangerous territory.

Prussia returned the kissed fiercely, needing the comfort and contact of someone who would not try to kill him. His rough hands reached out and grabbed her waist, holding her in place.

Hungary did not move her hands, or any part of her body for that matter. All she could think about was that she needed to get back to see Austria. And there had been some other reason for her visit… Hadn't there? She could have sworn…

Oh!

"Gilbert…" The Hungarian muttered, pulling back to look up at him. His eyes were a hint calmer. "I heard… Germania did not leave you completely alone. Is that so?"

Eyes the color of blood took on a slightly confused look. His lips parted a bit, his hands releasing her waist.

She pressed on. "A new country? Is there a new country?"

Prussia's eyes then widened and he stumbled back so suddenly, almost falling backwards. He spluttered a bit, unable to find words in any language. Her expression hardened, determined. "Gilbert, tell me. I must know."

"I… I have to go!" Prussia managed to get out, continuing to retreat backwards. Then he whirled around, facing the castle and took off running. The Hungarian gaped, feeling frustration welling up in her own chest as she watched the albino sprinting off, his speed quite incredible really.

"What is he planning…?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For some reason, this chapter took me the longest to write. *contemplative hum* I do not know why. Oh well! Here it is, and I hope you enjoy it still :)**

* * *

The child was like a carbon copy of the Holy Roman Empire. Of course, there were a few differences between the two; they were not the same person on the inside. It was probably just coincidence that they looked alike, and the fact that they were of the same relation. Prussia knew that if he had not been born albino, he would look like his brothers and father as well. There was no reason to think otherwise, Prussia told himself.

"Why do you have to come back covered in blood all the time?" Ludwig demanded when his older brother came stumbling into the room, falling into a chair with an exasperated sigh.

Red eyes wearily sought out sky blue ones. "Yeah… That's a good question." Prussia sighed a bit. "I fight a lot. Something you will be doing for yourself one day, in the future."

"Why do you fight so much these days?" Ludwig set his book down on the desk and went around it, barely taller than the wooden furniture, and started walking over to his brother. "It is really… I just don't like seeing you covered in blood all the time, Gilbert."

With a strained laugh, Prussia shrugged his shoulders and flinched. "Hell, if you ever wanted to see me all bloodied and nasty, you should have seen me during the Bubonic Plague."

"I have heard." Ludwig made his way over to the cupboards across the room, opening one of the doors. Inside was an assortment of wraps, gauzes and sanitations, which were running low in their glass bottles. Ludwig grabbed the bottles and a roll of gauze, kicking the door shut. He hurried back over to his brother. "It's a good thing you have me to patch you up, you slubberdegullion."

Prussia twitched a little bit and smirked at the kid. "That is just not nice, Ludwig. I thought I taught you better than that."

"I know. And you did… But such lessons do not apply to you." Ludwig dabbed at his arm and nodded firmly at this belief. "You need to figure that out."

A quiet moment passed as the child tended to his older brother, cleaning the wounds along his arms and wrapping them up in the gauze. Watching the boy work, Prussia's mind was cart wheeled back in time. In this previous time, he saw another little blond boy, leaning over him with a warm, wet cloth that he laid upon the albino's pasty forehead. He closed his eyes, seeing this memory with clear ease.

_Blood stained his blue lips. His lungs would just not clear, no matter how much he hacked and coughed. Holy Rome winced only a little, looking more disgusted than concerned by this point. He let the cloth fall onto Prussia's forehead and stepped back a bit. _

_ Pale fingers had turned lack, the coloring creeping further up his hands and palms, threatening the wrists next. The same black was crawling along the kingdom's neck. Holy Rome's eyes locked on that unnerving color change. He wondered if he would soon find himself bed ridden with the same cursed disease. _

_ Prussia said nothing; he could not. Pain radiated throughout his body and made it so hard to even breathe. He just enjoyed the company of his brother, hoping to God that the boy would not catch this plague as well and find himself in the same ungodly situation. He prayed to God._

"There, I am done."

"Huh?"

By the time Prussia's eyes had refocused, the boy was already across the room, putting up the supplies. He looked down at his bandaged arms, sighing a little bit. It was more tolerable than the Bubonic Plague.

"Thanks, Ludwig." Prussia said, his head still tilted down as he regarded he wrappings.

"Welcome." Ludwig returned and sat in the chair across from Prussia's, his feet just barely hanging above the ground, his small hands folded in his lap. Red eyes lifted and met with blue ones, holding them for a moment then casting them away to the window.

Ludwig had noticed the far away look in his brother's eyes as he had bandaged his arms. He tilted his head curiously, face expressionless. "What were you thinking about a few minutes ago?"

It took a moment for his voice to register with the elder. "Me?" Prussia finally muttered, slowly turning back to look at him. "Oh… Just, a time when I had the Bubonic Plague… Long ago…"

"I imagine it was horrible." Ludwig commented with a small frown.

"It was horrible." Prussia nodded. "But luckily, I had someone to take care of me while I was lying in bed, feeling like I was doing to die any minute." A small smile was threatening spread across his dirty face.

Ludwig straightened up. "Hungary, right? Or France?"

"Eh… No." Prussia shifted a bit. "Hungary was busy, and France was sick, too. I had… Just someone from a long time ago that I was close to. They were there for me the whole time… I think they really helped me get better."

"Who?"

"Oh, just an old friend… Basically family. Unfortunately, they are not here anymore…" Prussia decided he would tell Ludwig of their brother later on. That was not something he was quite ready to retell. The stinging pain had still not left his heart, though he had a feeling it never really would.

Focusing on the child before him now was his top priority, anyway. He could not sit and dwell on Holy Rome any more. Ludwig was here and alive, and needing his guidance. Prussia promised he would never let the same fate fall upon Ludwig's shoulders; he had a bright future ahead of him and it was up to Prussia to help lead him there. He beat himself up knowing that he failed once, and he would not fail again. That was just not awesome.

Now as he looked at the boy, eyes taking in that familiar yet not face and rigid posture, he smiled a bit. Ludwig was his second chance to prove he was the best big brother in the world, and in Holy Rome's honor, he had to make it happen. If there was anything that Prussia truly loved, it was his younger brothers. And he wanted them both to know that. He hoped to God that Holy Rome did, and will see to it that Ludwig does as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yeah this is fairly short and not too specific. But it's just a filler, I suppose. Necessary but tiny. We are building up to WWI now, so the next chapter will be full of war. **

**And the Schlieffen word, referring to the Schlieffen plan Germany created in 1905. History! :D Anyway, if you're still here, awesome! Thanks a lot guys and girls :) Got any ideas, let me know! Thanks!**

* * *

"Now, do tell me your feelings on the matter." France demanded, pushing his fake wire glasses up his nose with the hand that was holding a pencil. The beautiful blond man was sitting crossed legged in a small chair out in the backyard of Prussia's house.

"I have feelings on it?" Prussia asked. The albino was lounging across the grass beside the chair, his jacket tossed to the side as the afternoon sun had warmed him enough to not need it any longer.

France shrugged his shoulders. He was unsure what to think.

"Of course, I have feelings…But they are probably not the good kind." The Prussian sighed, speaking up this time. "Maybe I worry a little. Things seem to be heating up. Russia, Austria… Everybody."

With a slight nod, France shifted in his chair. He was worried as well. "Unfortunately… I get that feeling when I think about it. That something big is stirring up…" The Frenchman then chuckled lightly. "But it could easily blow over. Hopefully. Do not take me up on that."

"Oh, I won't…" Prussia stifled a smirk and rolled onto his side, looking up at his friend, squinting a little. "You would think something would be done quicker, right?"

"Do you know something that I don't?" France grabbed the arm rests of his chair.

Prussia tilted his head. "I am surprised you willingly came here. And that they let you."

"No…" France rose out of the chair. "I snuck out…"

"Daring." Prussia's smirk broke through. France swallowed loudly, shaking his head. "I am glad you did, though. After all, you are my best friend, and I enjoy spending time with you and Antonio."

The chair fell over backwards, long legs knocking it down as the French nation hastily moved backwards away from the sprawling albino. He was not scared by any means, not of his best friend. Of course not. But perhaps he was getting that warning feeling now.

"Where is Antonio anyway?" Prussia asked nonchalantly, sitting up in the grass.

"I don't know." France paused. "Maybe I will talk to him later. He is not too far from me. I will just… write when I see him."

Now Prussia was on his feet. "Leaving already? But it was such a short visit!" He complained, voice whiny.

Sky blue eyes narrowed a tiny bit, soft blond hair blowing around a pale face in the wind. Ruby eyes locked with those blue ones, holding him right in place, emotionless and hard.

There was a tense silence. Then…

"Franz Ferdinand…" The blond swallowed again. "Things have been tense since that day, weeks ago. And Russia… his treaty with England and I, is something that has been keeping me awake at night thinking. What is going to happen?"

Prussia shrugged his shoulders. "If I knew, I would tell you." Prussia was a good liar.

"I bet." France nodded slowly, looking down his nose at Prussia, chin jutting out. "I should go." His voice had hardened considerably.

Prussia took a few steps forwards. "Should you really? I don't think staying would cause too much trouble! We could play a game."

"No!" France snapped, causing the albino's eyes to widen a bit. France closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "I apologize… But still. I need to go." His teeth were gritted. "It was nice to see you again, Gil. I hope to see you soon…"

Prussia nodded, making no move to come closer. "I hope so as well. I miss you, Franny."

"I miss you, too." France took another step back, feeling a shiver run through his body. "But I must go now… I just… I hate to think of what would happen if I stayed." There, he had said it. Only because this was his best friend in the world before him. Only because.

When the French nation had turned his back, reluctantly but determined to leave, Prussia chuckled lowly and watched him go. "_Schlieffen_, Francis… It may or may not work, but we can still try, can't we?"


End file.
